


Wake Up Call

by wyrdheir



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hawaiian grand highblood, Humanstuck, Korean disciple, Pure smut actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrdheir/pseuds/wyrdheir
Summary: Dae wakes her husband up for some fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a humanstuck fic! The GHB is Hawaiian and named Kulani while the Disciple is Korean and named Dae.

The man awoke to grinding, and a familiar weight upon him. Violet hues slowly cracked open to see the small body of his wife straddling his hips. Her petite body flushed, eyes heavily lidded, as her hips rolled against his, which only caused him to grow aroused.

"Kulani..." The brunette breathed as she rested her hands upon the man's bare chest. She had clothing on when they went to sleep, but now only violet underwear remained. She had kicked her shorts off during the night and recently thrown her shirt onto the floor.

The Makara swore beneath his breath as he started to return the grind, a hand moving to cup her face. Instantly the woman's face turned to press soft lips against her lover's skin, and took a finger into her mouth to tease as her tongue swirled around the digit. The grind of her hips never increased pace, though the force certainly grew.

It didn't take much longer until Kulani tore at the Korean's undergarments to reveal all of her. His own had disappeared, joining hers on the floor. His free hand cupped a small breast, and she arched into his touch, almost needily.

There had been many times when he had been woken such as this, and he loved it. The slow, torturous grind built up until neither could take much more of the teasing before lust fully took over. Always slow and passionate at first until it grew into a frenzy.

Dae reached a hand down to stroke her husband's length to full hardness before she moved to slide the cock inside her slick, tight walls to the hilt. A moan left both parties and she stilled when filled completely, an expression of satisfactory bliss etched onto her features. She didn't move as she adjusted to the large girth. It was enough to have him inside, if only a few moments until it was too much.

Large hands soon rested on the smaller's hips, a sign of impatience from the Hawaiian and it urged her to move. Her movements agonizingly slow as she took him deep with each move she made. His own moved against hers and both found an easy rhythm that only lasted minutes before he took over.

With a growl, Kulani pushed Dae down onto her back as his nails dug into her hips for leverage. A noise of surprise left the smaller that turned into a loud shrill when she was pounded into. Her back arched as limbs wrapped around the tall male to pull him closer, deeper into her. Loud moans greeted him as he fucked his little kitten into the mattress, the bed moving with every movement he gave from the force he had.

Sharp teeth nipped at his lover's neck to further claim her as his as a hand wandered over her body like he had done many times before. He was nearing his limit already, and he could tell Dae was too by how her thighs trembled, and how her noises had turned into pleading whimpers.

Not able to last much longer, he brought his hand down to rub at her clit to bring the smaller to a hard climax. Her body convulsed beneath him, a near scream of his name left parted lips. The tightness of her orgasm only made him totter over the edge and he gave a final, deep thrust into the familiar heat to paint her walls with his cum.

Neither moved for minutes after the last of their highs left their sensitive bodies, as they basked in each other's embrace. With a groan, Kulani forced himself to finally pull out of his wife and moved to lie on his side. His arms secured around her, he held her close, his face in her long hair. Dae had fallen asleep moments before and he joined her once more after telling her he loved her in his native tongue.


End file.
